Sweet Intoxication
by Jack Solo Black
Summary: Sirius and Remus get drunk... Slash. Obviously! I've said it before, and I'll say it again: Don't like it, don't read it! lol.


Sweet Intoxication.

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were drunk. They were sitting side by

side in armchairs by the fire, in the Gryffendore common room,

swigging back bottles of pilfered alcohol that Sirius had gotten them.

It was just the two of them, as everyone else had gone to bed long

ago, being as it was now one o clock in the morning, on a saterday.

Earlier in the night, Sirius had convinced Remus to stay up with him,

and get drunk, to which Remus had, albiet reluctantly, agreed, after a

bit of careful persuasion from Sirius, and a large dose of puppy-dog

eyes.

Now the two of them sat, facing each other on the couch, each boy

leaning against the arms of the couch, and sticking their feet in the

middle.

Sirius giggled feebly, and took another sip, dropping his bottle, and

hicuping slightly. Remus laughed at him, putting his own bottle

aside.Sirius shifted on the couch, and put his leg over Remus's,

tangling them together.

"Sirius? what are you doing?"

"I'm, er... Can't remember." he thought for a minute. "Do you like it?"

Remus frowned, them hicuped slightly. "Um, yes, I think so."

Sirius grinned drunkenly. "Cool." He moved his other leg closer. "Can

I do it again?"

"Yeah, okay."

Sirius did, then got up and moved to the other end of the couch,

plonking himself down in Remus's lap. Remus looked blank.

"Sirius, what are you doing?"

Sirius grinned some more, and moved his leg, so his knee was situated

between Remus's legs, right near his crotch.

"Mmm... Sirius, do that again..." Remus slured, drunkenly, and Sirius

all to happily obliged, sliding his leg further between Remus's

thighs, and nudging it up against his groin. Remus groaned, them

looked back blearily, at his friend.

"Sirius?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you doing this?"

Sirius shrugged, his alcahol soaked brain trying to think of a reason.

"Um... I don't know... Because I got bored?"

"Oh, okay." Remus closed his eyes, and let his head fall back on the

arm of the chair. "Carry on."

Sirius moved closer, straddling Remus's legs, positioning himself so

that he could reach down and stroke Remus's cock, which was now poking

prominently through his pants.

Sirius purred at the sight of Remus so hard, and so aroused, and so

ready... So willing to be taken...

Sirius swept his hand over Remus's crotch, rubbing his erection

through the cloth, making Remus moan in inebriated satisfaction.

Intoxicated though he was, Sirius was still there enough to realise

they would probably regret this in the morning, but at the time, he

was to drunk to care... And too horny. He couldn't stop now if he

wanted to, they were too far in, and already past the point of no

return. Hopefuly Remus wouldn't hate him for it in the morning.

Sirius brought his tongue up, and licked Remus's neck, biting down

lightly as he did, causing Remus to grunt, as he sucked hard on the

flesh, making it bruise.

Remus moaned, and pressed his body upwards, tilting his head fowards

so Sirius could kiss him. Sirius took up the offer, and pressed his

lips to Remus's, running his tongue across his bottom lip, encouraging

Remus to open his mouth, and let him in.

Sirius slipped his tongue inside, tasting Remus. there was the faint

hint of cocolate, and mint, adn the strong taste of alcahol, that

Sirius tasted on his own lips. 'Mmm...' He wondered briefly what it

would be like to kiss Remus when he wasn't drunk?

Sirius smirked, adn put an arm round Remus's neck, as the Werewolf

slipped his own around, behind Sirius' head, holding him there, as

Sirius used his other hand to undo Remus's pants, sliding them down

over his legs, and lightly touching his prick.

Remus gasped, and arched into the touch, and Sirius left his mouth to

explore further south.

Sirius clamped his mouth around Remus's length, taking his whole cock

into his mouth, Remus gasped as he felt Sirius' wet, warm heat around

him, and ached for more, thrusting up, into Sirius' mouth.

Sirius used his tongue on the end, circling the tip, and running his

tongue across it, while sucking hard on the base. Remus gasped again,

as he felt Sirius' teeth lightly brush along his cock.

Remus felt a tightening in his groin, as Sirius skillfully worked him,

making him moan in pleasure, as he suddenly came in Sirius' mouth.

Sirius swallowed it, enjoying the slightly salty, sweet and tangy

taste of Remus's cum.

Sirius slid up the couch, and kissed Remus again, so he could taste

himself on his tongue. Remus moaned again, in his mouth.

Sirius flipped him over, pulling his shirt over his head, and yanking

his own off, and throwing it on the floor. Sirius undid his pants,

unzipping his fly, and pulling them off, discarding them nearby. He

then pulled Reus's pants the rest of the way off, and moved over him,

so he was crouched on all fours, over Remus, who rose slightly, in a

crouch, as though already expecting what he knew Sirius was going to

do... He was shaking slightly in anticipation, want and need evident

in his eyes.

Sirius leaned over him, pressing his chest against the Werewolfs back, biting into his shoulder as Remus relaxed, and Sirius pushed into him, going slowly, so as not to hurt him. Remus cried out, in a mixture of pain and enjoyment, the effects of the alcahol mostly numbing the pain of the entry.

Sirius moved against him, rocking back and fowards, gently, as Remus got used to it.

Remus moaned, as Sirius began to pick up the pace, and thrust back, into him, driving him deeper.

He cried out as Sirius hit his prostate, making him shudder, and writher in pleasure.

Sirius heard the cry leave his friends lips, sounding so erotic, and wild, driving him insane with lust. He began to move faster, adjusting his position so that each thrust hit Remus's prostate, making him moan, again and again.

Sirius felt himself nearing orgasm, and gripped his hands at Remus's waist, shoving hard, practically slambing himself into Remus, his crys now unmistakably joining Remus's own.

Sirius screamed Remus's name as he released, driving foward into him one last time, as he shuddered through it.

That was the final straw for Remus, and he came violently all over the Gryffendore couch, feeling Sirius' release flow into him, screaming his friends name, over and over again, as an intense orgasm ripped through him.

Ssirius colapsed on Remus, and the Werewolf lay bonelessly beneath him, too exhausted to even move.

Sirius rolled Remus over, onto his back, then put his head gently on Remus's chest, kissing him gently, before they both passed out in exhaustion.

James came down the next morning to find empty whiskey bottles strewn all over the floor, and Sirius amd Remus passed out on the couch, naked, and cuddled up together, their legs entangled.

James's mouth dropped open in an 'o' of surprise at the sight of his two best friends lying sprawled out over each other, as though they had obviously just had sex... very violent sex.

James almost wondered if it had been the fool moon, and they'd missed it. There were clothes stwewn all about the floor.

Sirius suddely woke up, a confused look in his eyes, when he saw Hames holding his discarded whiskey bottle.

"Awww, Prongs, mate, if you wanted to join in, you could've just said." Sirius slurred, in a drunken tone, obviously nursing a massive hangover. No doubt Remus would be too.

"Uhm, Padfoot, mate, what was it you were, um, doing last night?"

"I.. er... uhm... I don't know."

There was a groan beneath him, and Remus sat up, rubbing his head.

"Uuuggghhh... Where am I...?" He looked around. "Oh, yeah... That's right..."

Remus glanced at Sirius, then at James, looking from one to the other, then back to himself.

"Oh... er, yeah... sorry Jmaes... hope you got to sleep alright..."

James looked at him. "I wondered what the racket was last night. I heard people yelling, and then I thought you two were having a fight... and then I just didn't want to know. You sound drunk."

"We were." Sirius answered, yawning, and rubbing his head.

James smirked. "Um, Sirius mate? You er, you both might want to put some clothes on..."

"Oh!"

"Huh?"

Sirius and Remus looked at each other, then at James, and quickly scurried to get their clothes on, Sirius ending up with Remus's pants and shirt, Remus with his.

James laughed, and the two chuckled nervously, suddenly realising that James very obviously knew.

"Oh, shit!"

"Yeah... crud..."

Sirius and Remus looked at each other nervously, then slowly, temtatively leant in to give each other a kiss.

James just stood there, in shock, as his two best mate re-explored each others throats with their tongues, then coughed nervously to get their attention.

"Um, so, er, does this mean that you guys are, y'know... together?"

Sirius glanced at Remus, gaging his reaction, then nodded.

"Yeah... I guess it does."

Then he put his arm arouns Remus, and kissed him again, this time lightly on the cheek, before briefly engaging his lips, and heading down to breakfast.

It was the start of a very long day... And an even longer relationship...

Fins!

A/N I wrote this one night when I was really tired, cos the idea simply popped into my head, and so I wrote it down! lol. Cos that's wot I do. lol. So if it's weird, or crap, then yeah... That might have sumthing to do with it! lol.

Cheers,

Jack Solo Black.


End file.
